Peligrosa Unión
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: Muchos piensan, que los poderes más grandes y poderosos, pertenecen al linaje de pura élite o youkai sangre pura pero, ¿qué pasaría si algo pudiese ser más peligroso que ese linaje sangre pura? ¿qué pasaría si cosas inexplicables fueran a suceder? Cosas que, están más allá de las expectativas de un ser humano, o incluso, un youkai…
1. Chapter 1

Tierra lejana y peligrosa. Llena de innumerables peligros que guardan secretos y secretos, que guardan muchos más secretos de los que se pudieran imaginar. Remoto y distante, es la época en que ubicaremos esta historia pues sólo en ella, sucesos así ocurrirían.

La época de Sengoku, también conocida como la época de las bestias y demonios, guarda leyendas y mitos que incluso aquellos poderosos y temibles Youkais, no se atrevían a pasar por alto. Si es cierto que eran las más destructibles y poderosas de las demás razas pero, ¿quién dice que una criatura que no sea youkai no puede ser la más poderosa de todas? Muchos piensan, que los poderes más grandes y poderosos, pertenecen al linaje de pura élite o youkai sangre pura pero, ¿qué pasaría si algo pudiese ser más peligroso que ese linaje sangre pura? ¿qué pasaría si cosas inexplicables fueran a suceder? Cosas que, están más allá de las expectativas de un ser humano, o incluso, un youkai…

Capítulo 1.

La luna perdía su brillo y el sol daba a ver el propio en esta fresca mañana de primavera en el que la fragancia a hermosas flores inundaba el aposento de una joven la cual, poseía largos y negros cabellos que se esparcían por la rosa almohada. Su piel, perfecta y delicada; suave y blanca, se moldeaba perfectamente a todo su ser. Sus ojos, que ahora se abrían lentamente por causa del travieso sol colado por la ventana, eran de un chocolate vivo y puro donde claramente se podría distinguir un brillo inusual en tan alegre mirar.

Otro día había nacido y con él un sentimiento de profundo dolor crecía en su pecho mientras que la resignación se le enterraba como una estaca ardiente en el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la tragedia llegó a su vida? ¿Desde cuándo esa tragedia se convirtió en su más grande amor? No lo sabía pero, lo que si sabía, era que ya no era necesaria en aquella época de guerras y demonios.

Kikyo se había unido al grupo para evitar que Naraku la matase debido a que estaba vulnerable por perder almas indispensables para la no-viviente entre los vivos. Prácticamente ya no era necesaria porque, Kikyo era la mejor y más bonita así que, este día solo iría para despedirse y llevarle objetos a sus amigos para que la recordasen. Sabía que sería difícil, pero tenía no, debía de hacerlo por el bien de todos sus amigos y en especial por tres personas: Inuyasha, Kikyo y por ella misma porque ya no era capaz de soportar que el hombre, el único para ella, que tanto amaba, mirara tan tiernamente a otra y enfrente de sus narices.

Es sumamente agobiante y doloroso sentir como la persona que amas, ama a otra y no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero estaba decidida a olvidarse de Inuyasha aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón para lograrlo. Con gran pesar, y aun estando cansada debido a que no durmió bien aquella noche, se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño.

Como primera tarea, se vio obligada a desenredar la abundante y larga melena azabache para luego, recogerla en una coleta alta para evitar que su limpio y rizo cabello se mojara. Luego de asegurarse que su cabello estaba en perfecto estado, cepilló sus dientes y preparó la tina con tibia agua y un delicioso perfume a rosas que desprendía de cierto envase que tomó para verter su líquido en la ya llena tina de baño.

Delicadamente, y concierto pesar, tomo la blanca esponja que utilizaría para limpiar todo su cuerpo y así, quedar totalmente limpia. Al estar ya en perfecto estado de limpieza, tomó la toalla celeste colocada previamente cerca y a su alcance para el momento dado. Se secó y perfectamente se vistió con una ligera y roja falta de tachones que terminaba cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas; una blusa de color negro y tiritos perfectamente moldeada a su cintura y por último, zapatillas a juego con la blusa y falda. Su cabello, lo llevaría en una coleta alta y en cuanto a maquillaje, prefirió quedarse al natural. Ya completamente lista y con los regalos para sus amigos en brazos, bajó las escaleras donde se encontró a su madre quien, ya iba a despertarla aunque eso no fue muy necesario.

− El desayuno está listo, Kagome.− Dijo tiernamente aquella hermosa y aparentemente joven mujer de cabellos castaños y mirar por igual.

− Sólo beberé un jugo, mamá.− Contestó de igual manera a su madre quien ya sabía todo lo que planeaba hacer.

− Muy bien, hija.

Pasados unos quince minutos, ya se encontraba frente a aquel misterioso poso que conectaba ambas épocas. ¿Cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiera traspasado la barrera del tiempo? Puede que la respuesta sea que su vida hubiera sido la mejor aunque, en la época antigua conoció grandes amigos de los cuales jamás podría olvidar ni pensar en desear jamás haberlos conocido pero, el problema no eran esos amigos, sino un sólo amigo.

− Kagome, hija.− escuchó decir tras de sí misma.− Sé que será doloroso pero, piensa que no puedes seguir sufriendo y que además, tú no perteneces a ese lugar.

− Lo sé mamá. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.− Suspiro mientras con paso decidido, se disponía a saltar aquel pozo.

Ya pisando sobre tierra firme, se encontró en aquella lejana tierra donde había tenido innumerables momentos tristes e infinitos de alegría. No sabía cómo iban a tomar el caso pero, tenía la confianza de que comprenderían y en especial lo haría Inuyasha ya que el sólo la veía como un rastreador de fragmento y en Kikyo… en ella veía mucho más que eso.

− Se pondrá feliz al saber que me iré para nunca más volver.− Se decía a si misma mientras con una mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado se dirigía a la aldea donde, seguramente estarían todos. Mas, la sorpresa no fue grata al recibir la noticia de que ya habían salido de la aldea para buscar fragmentos que habían sido detectados por la sacerdotisa de barro el día anterior.

_Ni siquiera me han esperado…_

Era muy duro el saberlo pero de cierta manera, y aunque no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, se sintió feliz de no tener que despedirse directamente así que simplemente tomó en que y con qué escribir una nota que sería entregada por la anciana Kaede junto a los obsequios que había traído. Luego de terminar y doblar delicadamente la carta, se la entregó a la ya anciana sacerdotisa que, aunque con una enorme pena por dentro, se despidió con una dulce sonrisa que bien se hubiera catalogado como melancólica.

Se despidió con una sonrisa tierna que demostraba su tristeza pero que era grandemente comprendida. Puede que todos le hayan formulado un gran cariño hacia la miko del futuro pero, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar así que lo mejor era que buscara su felicidad. Emprendió el viaje de regreso y antes de lanzarse al pozo, quiso darle una mirada, una última mirada a tan hermoso paisaje y justo al tratar saltar, alguien le agarró por el brazo mientras la jalaba hacia él.

No supo cuando, ni tampoco porque pero, aquella criatura la había tomado de tal manera, que al sentir su tacto no pudo mover un sólo músculo. Simplemente, y luego de cargarla en brazos, sintió como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento de todo lo que le rodeaba y de ella misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

La atmósfera y su entorno, poseían un inquietante y tenso ambiente en donde varias siluetas miraban con melancolía cierto punto indefinido de aquella cabaña, donde eran recibidos por una mujer de largo y liso cabello blanco sujetado en una baja coleta mientras aquel inocente zorrito de aparente niñez lloraba amargamente en brazos de otra mujer joven de cabello castaño obscuro y mirada café que notaba la misma tristeza del pequeño.

—Por nuestra culpa Kagome no volverá, debimos esperarla aunque de haberla esperado muchas vidas habrían sido exterminadas…—decía amargamente aquel joven y apuesto monje de mirada intensa como el mar, pero un mar de tristeza.

—No podían esperarla. Ella sabe que no lo podían hacer, es sólo que...

—¡Ella nos abandonó!, ¿qué no lo entienden? Ella se fue porque nosotros no le importamos—. Se vio afectada su participación por aquel hibrido de cabellera larga, que expresaba todo el dolor que sentía por aquella partida tan repentina de ella y, si bien, él sólo la consideraba como una amiga, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir un inmenso vacío en su interior ya que de una manera u otra, el apreciaba mucho a Kagome.

—No hables así, InuYasha—. Intercedió aquella mujer que hasta el momento había quedado en las sombras y el silencio—. Kagome no sería capaz de olvidarse de sus amigos, así que si van a culpar a alguien... cúlpenme a mí.

—Pero hermana, ¿por qué habrían de culparte a ti si tú no tuviste la culpa de esa decisión que ha tomado Kagome?

—Puede que tengas razón pero, desde que ella vio que ya no era tan necesaria para el grupo al tenerme a mi...

—Decidió que lo mejor era irse a donde sí pertenecía. Además, lo hizo en el mejor momento por lo que dijo Naraku en nuestro ultimo encuentro—concluyó aquel monje que denotaba seriedad por el momento.

—Naraku estaba muy extraño y me di cuenta de que buscaba algo o a alguien; en este caso, por que creo estar segura de que era, a Kagome—. Comentó la miko de barro.

—¡Eso es absurdo! Naraku no puede estar detrás de ella sólo por gusto, y Kagome no podía sentirse así porque de no ser por ella, ¿cómo…? —. Y entonces cayó en cuenta. De lo contrario, hubiera terminado su pregunta con un ''¿Cómo encontraríamos los fragmentos y purificarlos?''  
Con Kikyou en el grupo, y siendo la de mas experiencia, Kagome se convertía en una simple aprendiz de todo, ya que, sin duda alguna, entre ambas existía una diferencia muy grande para dominar sus poderes; Kikyou los controlaba al 100% y, Kagome..., ella apenas estaba descubriendo los suyos.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sentía como si cada respiración suya le proporcionara una dosis de puro dolor en todo su ser. Sentía tanto dolor, y a la vez que flotaba en un lugar donde tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría descansar tranquila y sin ninguna interrupción pero, como nada es perfecto en esta vida, sintió como poco a poco se iba despertando en un lugar, realmente hermoso.

Era una habitación y, una que, nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Las cortinas eran blancas y bordadas con diseños de hermosas rosas de diferentes formas y tamaños; todas rosadas. La ventana, era grande y tallada en la mas elegante madera al igual que los muebles de la habitación, eso, incluyendo la cama que poseía sabanas al contraste de las cortinas; blancas y detalladas con rosas.

Era como si estuviera en aquel tiempo del siglo xv donde usaban esos glamorosos y llamativos vestidos y... !Esperen un momento! Ahora recordaba todo. Bueno, más o menos recordaba algo y era que se desmayó antes de poder regresar a su época y alejarse para siempre de Inu... de la época del Segonsuku.

—Veo que ya estas despierta... —escuchó una voz que la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos y como único reflejo, observó rapadamente dónde se encontraba el origen de aquella voz.

Aquel hombre, era sumamente atractivo, a su parecer, aunque había algo en él que no le inspiraba la más mínima tranquilidad puesto que el aura que lo rodeaba era la más obscura que jamás había visto o sentido y, con decir que, era la más maligna, se refería a que ni siquiera Naraku poseía una maldad así, cosa, que ya era mucho decir.

—Déjame presentarme, me llamo Infernun y soy un futuro no-amigo tuyo y de tu familia...

—¿De mi familia?, ¿de qué habla y para qué me quiere? —Indagaba decidida, aunque ciertamente no comprendía nada aún. ¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué mencionaba a su familia si estaba 500 años en el futuro?

—Pero por supuesto que aún no sabes nada, es cierto, creo que sería agradable ponerte al tanto de la situación antes de que te mate a ti y a ese híbrido asqueroso—. Escupía con veneno aquellas palabras que sólo la hicieron sentir más confundida aún.

—¿Hablas de InuYasha? Pero, ¿por qué quieres hacernos daño? — decía tartamudeante pues si bien debía aparentar tranquila, realmente estaba echa un mar de nervios.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que me refería a ese tonto híbrido orejas de perro?- contestó irónicamente, con otra pregunta—. Verás, estamos aquí para desaparecerte a ti y a un hibrido, debido a asuntos ¿cómo lo llamaríamos? —Se quedó pensando varios segundos que parecieron eternos para la nerviosa miko, hasta que por fin completó sus palabras—. ¿Asuntos futuristas? Sí, llamémosles así ya que no es tanto lo que han echo, sino lo que harán para que su servidor, aquí presente, no lograra su cometido...

—¿De qué hablas? —gritó sin poder comprender nada aún.

—Para ponértelo más fácil, se trata de que soy de un futuro. Claro, no del que tú provienes pero sí de un futuro relacionado al Segonsuku de 15 años futuros. ¿Me hago entender? — sonrió de una manera que, realmente no le gustaba pero... ¡Esperen!, ¿a caso dijo de un futuro de 15 años?

Si hace unos minutos no entendía nada, ahora entendía menos. Es decir, ¿cómo era posible que viniera del futuro si los únicos en poder hacerlo por medio del pozo devora huesos eran ella e InuYasha?, ¿por qué querían matarle? Y la pregunta del siglo, ¿de qué futuro realmente estaba hablando?  
Todo le era incoherente y quizás hasta tonto. No terminaba de comprender y cuando quiso volver a preguntar, se dio cuenta de que la vista se le hacia pesada. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, que veían aquel punto fijo donde ya no estaba aquel ser, el cual, era responsable de que estuviera sedada por algún conjuro que, sin ella darse cuenta, él recitó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**

La atmosfera y su entorno, poseían un inquietante y tenso ambiente en donde varias siluetas miraban con melancolía cierto punto indefinido de aquella cabaña donde eran recibidos por una mujer de largo y liso cabello blanco sujetado en una baja coleta.

— Anciana Kaede... ¿Está segura de que Kagome ya no volverá?- indagaba el pequeño y tierno zorrito con mirar llena de cierta sustancia cristalina y salada que se perdía en el frio suelo de aquella llena y a la vez tan vacía cabaña.

La anciana, que a pesar de saber las razones y estar en acuerdo con que la Miko debía tener una vida sin sufrimientos, no pudo controlar una traviesa lagrima que amenazó con salir de sus ya cansados ojos.

— ¡¿Pero, por qué?!- Gritaba entre llanto Sango.

— Ella se fue de un mundo que no pertenece y eso hay que respetarlo. Kagome no nació para vivir para toda la vida aquí teniendo una vida en otra época.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?- le reprochó aquella mujer que sostenía en sus manos aquel artefacto increíble y pesado que había acabado con tantos monstruos y demonios.

— Aceptémoslo Sango.- Habló el mitad bestia.- Kagome no pertenece a este mundo y sería demasiado pedirle o exigirle su estancia en esta época.

— ¡Tu mejor cállate bestia inmunda!- le grito el pequeño zorro mientras señalaba con su dedito al que anteriormente había tenido la palabra.- Ella se fue por tu culpa y por la culpa de la muerta viviente- Señaló esta vez a Kikyo.- TU eres la que no debería estar en este mundo.

— ¡Shippo! ¡Espera por favor...!

Era tarde ya que el triste y pequeño zorro había alzado vuelo sin mirar hacia atrás. Todo, y absolutamente TODO se estaba complicando entre el grupo.  
Primero, la aparición de Kikyo diciendo que a partir de ese momento viajaría con el grupo. Segundo, las miradas asesinas de todos y la tristeza que se percibía en Kagome y ahora, la partida de esta última mencionada.

— ¡¿A caso puedo haber algo peor?! –grito aquel hibrido y pronto entendió que jamás debió hacerlo.

En cuestiones de milésimas de segundos, el azul cielo ahora se encontraba sumergido en una absoluta oscuridad. Millones o tal vez mas monstruos se acercaban como abejas al panal o, más precisamente, como un león a su presa.

Cada especie; cada demonio que se avecinaba, poseía una increíble fuerza demoniaca a raíz de una misteriosa incógnita para todos. Esta batalla sería muy larga y posiblemente complicada porque Naraku… ¿Naraku? Una, dos y tres veces olfateo pero, el aroma de ese ser oscuro no estaba mezclado y al parecer tampoco relacionado con este acontecimiento pero, ¿si Naraku no estaba detrás de esto… ¿De quién era esa presencia maligna?

Jamás habían peleado de esta manera. Jamás habían presenciado semejante batalla. Era como si los monstruos no murieran jamás. Mataba uno y en cinco minutos, aparecía uno bastante o realmente idéntico a él. Y en un momento de distracción, pudo confirmar su teoría al ver un monstruo caído reformarse y volver a la batalla.

— Esto va para largo Sango.- dijo agotado y algo herido aquel monje de mentalidad morbosa.

— Me doy cuenta excelencia.- Dijo preocupada y sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al sentir 'algo' que rondaba por su… - ¡Ni en momentos así!… ¡ Ni en momentos así aprende a madurar, monje depravado! – Y si, el peor golpe de toda la batalla, se lo había ganado Miroku.

Todos estaban agotados y si muchas fuerza para continuar. Kaede y Kikyo, habían usado hasta la última flecha que tenían. Todo parecía estar perdido hasta que una luz cegadora y pura había destruido repentinamente a todos de un solo golpe pero, ¿quién lanzó esa flecha? Sin duda alguna, ni Kaede ni Kikyo lo habían hecho así que solo quedaba…

— ¡Kagome, volviste! – Grito feliz y pronto, no tanto.

Aquella mujer, no, aquella niña de unos catorce años, había sido la responsable de tal acto. Poseía un cabello largo y rizo hasta alcanzar su rodilla; piel pálida y ojos de un curioso tono que no podía distinguir aun por la distancia. Traía puesto un vestuario muy parecido al de Kagome solo que este era completamente negro a excepción de la camisa blanca por dentro y el moño rojo sangre debajo de su cuello. Pero, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Kagome? Bueno, a excepción de sus ojos y color de piel pero, ¿cómo una niña de esa edad poseía tanto poder? ¿Y cómo es que el aroma de Kagome estaba impregnado en toda ella? Además, no solo el aroma de Kagome sino que también el de…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Aquella mujer, no, aquella niña de unos catorce años, había sido la responsable de tal acto. Poseía un cabello largo y rizo hasta alcanzar su rodilla; piel pálida y ojos de un curioso tono que no podía distinguir aun por la distancia. Traía puesto un vestuario muy parecido al de Kagome solo que este era completamente negro a excepción de la camisa blanca por dentro y el moño rojo sangre debajo de su cuello. Pero, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Kagome? Bueno, a excepción de sus ojos y color de piel pero, ¿cómo una niña de esa edad poseía tanto poder? ¿Y cómo es que el aroma de Kagome estaba impregnado en toda ella? Además, no solo el aroma de Kagome sino que también el de…  
¿De quién más tenia impreso su olor? Era… Era tan conocido pero a la vez tan desconocido pero, ¿Por qué?

− ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres tú? y… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Aunque algo anonado, Naraku había sido el primero en hablarle a aquella bella, tierna pero para nada indefensa criatura. Hasta el mismísimo hibrido formado por las almas de todos aquellos demonios y la del aquel ladrón llamado Onigumo, se sumergía en la sorpresa.

Incluso para Naraku, lo ocurrido parecía un sueño. Un increíble sueno que jugaba con todas las leyes de la vida. Una pequeña niña, había sido capaz de aniquilar a todos esos demonios sin ninguna dificultad y eso, era algo que ni siquiera Kikyo u otra sacerdotisa había logrado siendo apenas una cría.

Por otro lado, la pequeña que hasta el momento no se había dado a ver bien, comenzaba a acercarse luego de unos eternos segundos para todos los presentes. Poco a poco… pasó por paso, la imagen de aquella niña se hacía más clara y utópica puesto que la imagen que veían todos aquellos, no parecía real...

− Que hermosa… es… − Comentó Hakudoshi quien, hasta el momento había carecido de participación en todo lo ocurrido más sin embargo, ahora era uno de los que no podían dejar de observar a tan majestuosa utopía. Si, esa era la palabra que la podría definir; Utopía.

− … Gracias, joven Hakudoshi. – Hablo… Ella, ella hablo. Hablo… ¿Fue ella o una sirena fue la que en realidad hablo?, pensaba no solo aquel albino quien había quedado prácticamente enamorado de aquella aparición sino que todos estaban igual o, en el caso de Inuyasha, peor…

− Eh, ¿Quién eres tú y por qué diablos el aroma de Kagome está impreso en ti? – Al fin pudo reaccionar aun atónito y moviendo sus orejas que delataban lo confundido e impactado que estaba.

− Así que, ya lo has notado, ¿eh? – Contestó el mismo tono que Kagome usaba antes de decir la palabra mágica… Si, esta niña ya le estaba asustando y no por lo ocurrido anteriormente, sino por su peligroso parecido con esa mujer loca del futuro a la que le debía tantos golpes contra el piso y que aun así la estimaba con todo su corazón. – Bueno, era de esperarse pero no es el momento de perder el tiempo. La razón de mi visita, es para advertirles sobre el peligro que corren todos y en especial, aquella mujer a la que llaman Kagome.

− ¿Qué dices muchacha?, ¿Cómo que Kagome está en peligro?

− Si… ¿Cómo esta es…? – Aquel monje no había terminado de formular la pregunta porque otra pregunta surco en sus dudas… − ¿Naraku?, ¿Eso a ti que te podría importar? Es más, ¿Por qué estás aquí si ni siquiera y por lo que veo, no tienes participación en aquel peligro que la señorita Kagome y nosotros corremos?

− ¡Eso a ti poco te importa monje estúpido! – Naraku… ¿se había enojado? Pero, ¿por qué? El monje Miroku decía lo real y verdadero. ¿Por qué entonces, Naraku reaccionaba como ofendido o algo así?

El ambiente se puso tenso y la mirada de Naraku y todos también. Algo tramaba ese endemoniado ser contra Kagome pero, al parecer, sus planes o lo que sea que quisiese de ella habían sido interrumpidos por aquel ser que desprendía incluso más poder negativo que él.

− ¡Momento! Kagome está en su época y por lo tanto, ella no corre ningún peligro.

− Te equivocas.− Contesto aquella niña rápidamente. – La señora Kagome no logro entrar al pozo antes de que el la capturara.

− ¿El?, ¿A quién demonios te refieres mocosa? – Pregunto sin poderlo evitar aquel hombre-demonio de mirada escarlata.

− Al enemigo de todos ustedes. Incluso, al enemigo de usted, Naraku… _Sanguis Niger_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

¿Sanguis Niger? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Definitivamente, para muchos este nombre parecía hasta de lo más tonto pero, sabían y porque lo habían confirmado, que ese nombre les traería problemas a todos y en especial y por una misteriosa razón, a Kagome.

Luego de tan inesperado encuentro con aquella niña blanca como nieve y de ojos carmesí, habían conocido en una parte que tan grave el asunto. Kagome, ya había sido secuestrada antes de que la pequeña misterio-como había sido nombrada por Hakudoshi- pudiese llegar a evitarlo como su señora le había encomendado. Al parecer, esta trabajaba para una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y adinerada puesto que por lo que la chica había contado, poseía grandes riquezas. Lo que aún no quedaba claro, era por qué ese tal Sanguis Niger la quería matar a ella, a su señora y por último, a Kagome.

Eran muchas las incógnitas que rondaban la mente de todos pero, no solamente del grupo encabezado por aquel hibrido nacido de mujer humana y un Youkai, sino que también, hasta a los que hasta el momento se les consideraba los verdaderos enemigos...

− ¡Hakudoshi! – Se escuchó ruda y potentemente hacia aquel albino 'enamorado'.

Al parecer, se había encaprichado con aquella hermosa muchacha llamada Aestiva. No sabían porque pero, algo les decía que esta chica no pertenecía a este mundo solo que ninguno de ellos podía saber cuan en lo cierto estaban... Ahora, la gran incógnita que perturbaba a todos era: ¿Quién era su Dominae? Además, aun todos aquellos que podían diferenciar a las personas u objetos por sus olores, no llegaban a comprender del todo la semejanza del aroma que poseía Aestiva con el de Kagome y el de otro ser conocido pero, no reconocido.

¡Que dilema!

Eran las palabras que más expresaba aquella miko de hueso y barro puesto que tampoco comprendió en el momento a su amado Inuyasha cuando le dijo: ''Su aroma, es parecido… muy parecido al de Kagome pero al mismo tiempo despide otro aroma… Ese segundo aroma, es conocido porque lo he olfateado antes y de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Sin embargo, no puedo reconocer, de quien es…''

Pero bueno, en un principio, nos situábamos con Hakudoshi siendo llamado por una personita muy especial en esta historia pues, para variar no le tocaba ser el malo de la película…

− ¡Hakudoshi! – Se escuchó ruda y potentemente hacia aquel albino 'enamorado'.

Desde hacían dos días y tres noches que el albino se mantenía como en las nueves o en la luna aunque, pensándolo bien- y como decían Kanna y Kagura- se la pasaba en otro universo cuyo nombre Aestiva.

− ¡Con un demonio! ¡Hakudoshi! ¿A caso te has puesto imbécil o sordo?

− Las dos cosas…

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Eh? N-no, nada Naraku. ¿Qué deseas?

− ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Deseo matarte imbécil. No son momentos de cursilerías así que pisa en el suelo.

− Perdóname… Pero, ¿Es que tú nunca has sentido… como puede ser engañosa la vida? Jamás creí que algo así me pasaría. Es decir, a leguas se nota que ella es pura y yo…

− La peor calaña jamás vista en este mundo… − Después de todo, Hakudoshi no era el único que sentía cosas como esta porque al parecer, Naraku se sintió identificado con esas palabras que el mismo término.

− Pero Naraku… ¿A caso tú también…?

No llego a terminar de formular su pregunta. Naraku había desaparecido en una nube negra dejando al albino aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

Pasando las horas y sin rumbo fijo, Naraku se dirigía a cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección andaba pues lo único que quería era estar lejos de todos aquellos que pudiesen ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todo se le estaba complicando y justo cuando pensó que tal vez eso se resolvería, aparece este Sanguis no sé qué y rapta a Kagome… Si, Kagome. No sabe cómo fue tan tonto para no darse cuenta de todo antes y ojala no hubiera sido tan despistado porque a lo mejor, con tiempo habría podido evitar lo que ahora estaba seguro de sentir por esa hermosa chica; tierna y dulce.

_**¿Es que tú nunca has sentido… como puede ser engañosa la vida?**_

Las palabras de Hakudoshi resonaban en su mente porque desde luego que había llegado a sentir cuan engañosa es la vida. En especial ahora, que se había jurado a si mismo recuperar a Kagome y conquistarla a como fuere lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

¿Sanguis Niger? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Definitivamente, para muchos este nombre parecía hasta de lo más tonto pero, sabían y porque lo habían confirmado, que ese nombre les traería problemas a todos y en especial y por una misteriosa razón, a Kagome.

Luego de tan inesperado encuentro con aquella niña blanca como nieve y de ojos carmesí, habían conocido en una parte que tan grave el asunto. Kagome, ya había sido secuestrada antes de que la pequeña misterio-como había sido nombrada por Hakudoshi- pudiese llegar a evitarlo como su señora le había encomendado. Al parecer, esta trabajaba para una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y adinerada puesto que por lo que la chica había contado, poseía grandes riquezas. Lo que aún no quedaba claro, era por qué ese tal Sanguis Niger la quería matar a ella, a su señora y por último, a Kagome.

Eran muchas las incógnitas que rondaban la mente de todos pero, no solamente del grupo encabezado por aquel hibrido nacido de mujer humana y un Youkai, sino que también, hasta a los que hasta el momento se les consideraba los verdaderos enemigos...

− ¡Hakudoshi! – Se escuchó ruda y potentemente hacia aquel albino 'enamorado'.

Al parecer, se había encaprichado con aquella hermosa muchacha llamada Aestiva. No sabían porque pero, algo les decía que esta chica no pertenecía a este mundo solo que ninguno de ellos podía saber cuan en lo cierto estaban... Ahora, la gran incógnita que perturbaba a todos era: ¿Quién era su Dominae? Además, aun todos aquellos que podían diferenciar a las personas u objetos por sus olores, no llegaban a comprender del todo la semejanza del aroma que poseía Aestiva con el de Kagome y el de otro ser conocido pero, no reconocido.

¡Que dilema!

Eran las palabras que más expresaba aquella miko de hueso y barro puesto que tampoco comprendió en el momento a su amado Inuyasha cuando le dijo: ''Su aroma, es parecido… muy parecido al de Kagome pero al mismo tiempo despide otro aroma… Ese segundo aroma, es conocido porque lo he olfateado antes y de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Sin embargo, no puedo reconocer, de quien es…''

Pero bueno, en un principio, nos situábamos con Hakudoshi siendo llamado por una personita muy especial en esta historia pues, para variar no le tocaba ser el malo de la película…

− ¡Hakudoshi! – Se escuchó ruda y potentemente hacia aquel albino 'enamorado'.

Desde hacían dos días y tres noches que el albino se mantenía como en las nueves o en la luna aunque, pensándolo bien- y como decían Kanna y Kagura- se la pasaba en otro universo cuyo nombre Aestiva.

− ¡Con un demonio! ¡Hakudoshi! ¿A caso te has puesto imbécil o sordo?

− Las dos cosas…

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Eh? N-no, nada Naraku. ¿Qué deseas?

− ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Deseo matarte imbécil. No son momentos de cursilerías así que pisa en el suelo.

− Perdóname… Pero, ¿Es que tú nunca has sentido… como puede ser engañosa la vida? Jamás creí que algo así me pasaría. Es decir, a leguas se nota que ella es pura y yo…

− La peor calaña jamás vista en este mundo… − Después de todo, Hakudoshi no era el único que sentía cosas como esta porque al parecer, Naraku se sintió identificado con esas palabras que el mismo término.

− Pero Naraku… ¿A caso tú también…?

No llego a terminar de formular su pregunta. Naraku había desaparecido en una nube negra dejando al albino aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

Pasando las horas y sin rumbo fijo, Naraku se dirigía a cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección andaba pues lo único que quería era estar lejos de todos aquellos que pudiesen ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todo se le estaba complicando y justo cuando pensó que tal vez eso se resolvería, aparece este Sanguis no sé qué y rapta a Kagome… Si, Kagome. No sabe cómo fue tan tonto para no darse cuenta de todo antes y ojala no hubiera sido tan despistado porque a lo mejor, con tiempo habría podido evitar lo que ahora estaba seguro de sentir por esa hermosa chica; tierna y dulce.

_**¿Es que tú nunca has sentido… como puede ser engañosa la vida?**_

Las palabras de Hakudoshi resonaban en su mente porque desde luego que había llegado a sentir cuan engañosa es la vida. En especial ahora, que se había jurado a si mismo recuperar a Kagome y conquistarla a como fuere lugar.


End file.
